


Trevor With A Kid

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Child Reader, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Look this is hella messy and has no plot either, but I really like the idea that Trevor would be great with kids, I mean he's pretty protective of Michael's kids. The reason I hc this is angsty, it’s a cute Oneshot.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/You
Kudos: 16





	Trevor With A Kid

Trevor with a kid? Surprisingly pleasant. Maybe he got it from being around Tracey when she was a kid, or maybe he was just lonely. Either way, he was amazing with kids! And this little gem, (y/n), was definitely no exception. Hell, it seemed as if he was his best when looking after them; always laughing, drawing, playing swords! It was so much fun to watch and the others got to see how Trevor wasn’t that bad.

“Trev! Let’s play swords! I bet I’ll win!” The excited 7 years old beamed, determined to finally win against Trevor.

“Pfft- haha! Do you think you’ll win? Hate to break it to you, kid, but you won’t!” Trevor pulled out two fake swords off his couch, as to not hurt the child. Responsible much?

(Y/n) grabs a fake wooden sword, getting in a fighting stance. A goofy smile playing at their lips. Trevor got into a stance, a plan already made up in his mind.

“Fight to DEATH!” (Y/n) yells happily, jumping on Trevor with a giggle. He topples over, laughing at the kid before him.

“Ah dang kid, ya got me.” Trevor messed up their hair, tickling them. (Y/n) started to squirm, trying to free themselves from Trevor's grasp.

“T! Let me go!” The child begged, being overdramatic (probably from hanging out with Trevor too much).

Let’s just say they got into a playful wrestling match, and Trevor ‘lost’.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more parts to this then just ask, I'll be happy to oblige


End file.
